


See Some Evil, Hear Some Evil, Do Someone Evil

by Scandalmuss



Category: Bang&Burn (Webcomic)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Wingwoman Khadija, drugs are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: Life is all about choices. Do you avoid a murdering drug lord just because he's your boss and you watched him kill two people last night? If the answer is No, you might just be Daegan Raine.





	See Some Evil, Hear Some Evil, Do Someone Evil

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the latest comic update (https://bangandburncomic.com/comic/030/), this fic just kinda happened :)

Daegan has seen some shit in his day. Although it has always taken a decent amount to make him cringe both inwardly and outwardly; it makes him a terrible person to go to a slasher flick with and he's more than okay with that. Almost everything he's seen in real life is more horrific than anything Hollywood could produce. 

But today...today he saw Noah’s skull explode by the force of Gammon's wrench.

He shivers at the memory. He'd all but thrown his body into the shower when he'd gotten home and one shower didn't even cut it. He'd had Noah's blood,  _ God let it just have been blood _ , all over his fucking face. 

Now Daegan sits on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the hideous carpet in his apartment. 

It's not like he didn't know how dangerous Gammon was, but he also knows he's led a comfortable double life for the last few months, without seeing the ugly side of Gammon. 

Being called in in the middle of the night, only to watch the people he'd ratted on, getting their skulls bashed in, was not how he pictured his Friday night going. 

Gammon hadn't looked him in the eye and Jesus H Christ he was grateful for that. The last thing he wanted was anyone other than Dija knowing he was the reason two people died tonight. Daegan would actually rather not know that himself, to be honest. 

Noah and Duchess were by no means innocent people, but it's a whole other level of guilt to know that people were killed  _ because _ of you, even if the people killed were shitty. 

Daegan groans and throws his body back against the mattress. His body is screaming for sleep but his brain is not having it. He tries closing his eyes and the peace lasts for all of five seconds before his eyes are wide open again, staring at the stucco ceiling. He's expected at work tomorrow morning, or more accurately, in six hours; the morale of the warehouse is either gonna be somber or oddly busy. After the display tonight, no one is going to want to be near Gammon. Hell, Daegan would be surprised if he even shows up. 

His skin itches and gets all set to ignore it because it's probably nerves, but then he runs his fingers against his palm and realizes that he's actually really dry. His brain reminds him it's probably because of his two and a half showers and then he's back to thinking about whatever the fuck had been on his face.

“Stop it!” he chastises himself aloud, as he lifts himself off the bed in search of lotion. 

Once he finds the lotion, he sets himself on the bed again, and tries to calm himself as he rubs the lotion over his arms, his chest and his legs. 

It must work because he's suddenly glaring at his alarm clock as it blares the annoying electronic beeping sound. He probably only got like four hours worth of sleep, but he'd rather that than then total insomnia. 

 

\-----

 

Daegan had been half right; the warehouse itself was absurdly busy, no one wanting to look idle, but the upstairs offices were silent. Even Dija didn't have her music blaring for once. 

It was unnerving as fuck. 

He makes his way up the steps towards Dija's office, his eyes barely looking at Gammon's very much closed door. Daegan doesn't realize he's nearly tip toeing until he hears a gruff, “Rowan!” from behind him and he straightens up immediately. 

_ He's not mad at you. He's not mad at you.  _ Daegan repeats in his head as he turns around. 

Gammon thankfully doesn't look pissed off or anything so Daegan is counting that as a win. 

Daegan nods and wishes his “Yes, Sir” didn't sound so pathetic.  

Gammon just tips his head toward his office and just like that, Daegan is going to the one place he'd give anything to not be going to. 

He can definitely  _ feel _ his soul screaming at him to run as he shuts Gammon's door behind him. When he sits down, he has no idea where to look. 

“How are you doin’?” Gammon asks casually, as he lights a cigarette. 

“Uhhh, fine? I guess?”  _ Really?! Your alias wouldn't be fine! _

Gammon levels him with a deadpan look. “You mean to tell me you're fine after last night?”

Daegan refocuses and sighs, “Oh, uh...that.” Truth is, even after a shitty sleep and all the coffee he could get his hands on, he's better than he was earlier on. It's a low bar, but still.

“Look,” Gammon levels him with a stern stare, cigarette hand gesturing, “I know you knew what was gonna fucking happen to ‘em, and I didn't really want you to see that shit, but I can't have people knowing who snitched and if you weren't there, they'd alllll fucking know.”

“I...understand?” He  _ does _ understand the words, but the meaning behind them- why the hell didn't Gammon want him there? 

Gammon just laughs, “It doesn't sound like it, but just know I appreciate what you did.” He takes a long drag of his cigarette and leans back in his chair. “You and Dija have been doin’ some great fucking work lately, Rowan and after last night, I think we all could use a drink.” He laughs again. “Dija's practically invited herself over to my place ‘cause she's a booze snob and knows I've got the good stuff, so say 8 tonight? She knows where it is.” 

Before Daegan can even answer- because how the fuck do you answer that- Gammon is waving him out. He's left slack-jawed in the hallway.

Something little hits him in the head and he stares at a French fry on the ground, “The fuck?” He mumbles. 

“Quit lookin’ like a guppy and get in here!” Dija stage whispers to him, another fry already in her fingers. 

Daegan collects himself, “French fries for breakfast? Thought we talked about this?”

Dija rolls her eyes, as he walks past her into their office. “Oh, I'm so sorry, your majesty! We all can't eat old man oatmeal for breakfast!” 

“Oatmeal isn't  _ entirely _ an old man breakfast!” 

Just like that, they start to beak at each other and a sense of normalcy settles in Daegan's chest. 

 

\-----

 

“Okay, you're being fucking awkward, Ro. Just chill, I swear Gammon's a blast after a few drinks and he's got some high quality stuff!” Dija winks as she drives up a long driveway, parking behind Gammon's beloved Caddy. 

Daegan adjusts his Henley sleeves for like the fifth time since he got in the car. “I'm not being awkward, fuck off.” 

“Awkwardbrosayswhat?”

“What? Fuck. Shut up.” He rolls his eyes at himself. “Maybe I'm just nervous or whatever.” It's the first time he'll be in Gammon's private quarters and he needs to make sure he mentally catalogues everything he sees.

Dija gasps theatrically, “Am I right?!”

He gets out of the car and glares at her. “Right about what?”

Dija runs over to his side of the vehicle, fingers poised for poking. She looks around and then whispers, “You have the hots for the boss!”

“What?!” Daegan  _ nearly _ shrieks. He's mortified at the thought that Dija thinks he wants Gammon. Okay, fine, there'd been like,  _ one _ instance involving Gammon changing a tank top on a hot day that may have made Daegan think non-work related things. But that's fucking  _ it. _ But now he also knows that his reaction looks exactly like he  _ does  _ have a thing for Gammon but he's still not ready for Dija's nails poking into his sides, making him laugh. “Stop!” He laughs and then wrestles her into a headlock. Daegan is one step away from giving her a noogie, when they both freeze at Gammon's voice.

“Do I need to come separate you kids?”

Dija elbows Daegan in the ribs, making a getaway towards Gammon. “Nope!” She pops the ‘p’ and bumps fists with Gammon, turning on her heel with a shit-eating grin. 

Daegan collects himself and makes his way to Gammon. He rubs the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. 

Gammon just raises a thick eyebrow, as Dija feints a shoulder punch in Daegan's direction. 

He jumps back a little and Gammon chuckles. “Two for flinching.” 

Dija makes sure her punches count, because Daegan is definitely massaging his sore shoulder now. 

They all head inside and Daegan takes a moment to get a good look at his surroundings. He kind of figured Gammon's place would be Drug Hustler Chic, but it's actually kinda nice, dare he say, classy. 

Gammon shows them to a huge room, filled with a pool table, leather couches, a big screen TV and a bar that would make most millionaires jealous. Dija all but skips to the bar, excitedly running her nails over each of the bottles on the lowest shelf. 

Daegan's eyes flit across the mirrored coffee table and ah, what a gracious host! Gammon already has coke lines sectioned off for them, although it looks like a few are missing already. His nerves bump up a little, he's really,  _ re _ ally hoping it's only on offer, not a demand. Realistically, he knew it might happen at some point during his undercover stint, but hopefully not tonight. 

He joins the other two at the bar; Dija's already got her drink ready and is pouring tequila shots for the three of them. Gammon just watches her in amusement, his gold tooth glinting from the bar's lighting. Daegan tries not to make it obvious he's watching Gammon, but then Gammon turns to face him and Daegan fucking  _ startles _ . He's inwardly chastising himself when Gammon smirks at him, his eyebrow ticking up for all of a moment. Daegan will fight the blush threatening to break the surface, because why is he so flustered all of a sudden? 

Dija is  _ thankfully  _ done setting up the shots, so Deagan just grabs one and shoots it back. The burn feels like repentance for being a moron. He'd been fucking fine until Dija went and accused him of having a  _ crush. _ A soft  _ tsk  _ breaks his train of thought. He looks up at Gammon expectantly, but Dija's voice cuts through the thick air.

“Ro! What the hell?! You always double tap against the bar and then cheers!” She yanks back the tiny glass and pours him another. “Don't forget to make eye contact, or it means seven years of bad sex!” She winks like the traitor she is.

Gammon chuckles while raising his glass, “Now you wouldn't want that, would you Rowan?” His tone is heavy and it's making Daegan  _ think _ things.

Daegan gulps and loses the battle with his flushed face. He'll just have to blame the tequila if need be. He double taps the shot glass against the bar, then raises it to meet the others. His eyes don't leave Gammon's and he can vaguely feel Dija just living for this fucking moment. Their glasses clink and Daegan does  _ not _ watch Gammon's throat bob at all.  _ Skull bashed in. Skull bashed in,  _ he tries to remind himself. It works a little in tamping down on the buzzy feeling in his stomach. 

He turns away to look at the bar, to see if he can spy something else he wants to drink, because any more tequila shots and he'll be a mess. He finally chooses a bottle of beer, so he can still drink, but not get ridiculous; he needs to be able to remember tonight so he can add it to his report tomorrow.

They all settle on couches, Daegan specifically chooses the couch Gammon is not sitting on and Dija digs into the corner if Gammon's couch, all cross-legged and already comfortable. 

It's awkwardly silent for a bit while they each settle and then Gammon leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. “I'm glad you came tonight, I feel like we just needed to blow off a little steam after the  _ incident _ . Tannis woulda been here but has shit goin’ on.” He takes a big pull from his beer bottle before continuing on. “Rowan, I wanna thank you for coming forward about those traitors, and Dija, we would've never have found Duchess without your planning.” Gammon raises his bottle, “So, thanks to your hard work, the business is now safe again!”

Both Daegan and Dija lean awkwardly to cheers him and then Gammon grabs a remote and puts on a basketball game. The silence that settles after that isn't weird, thankfully and it's only broken by someone grabbing a refill. 

As the evening wears on, Daegan can say he's put a respectable amount of beer back, enough to be sociable and he's not even drunk, but he's at least ⅔’s of the way there. He decides to switch to water, because one of them is gonna have to drive them home, and it sure as shit won't be Dija. Daegan had had a sniff at one of her drinks earlier and he’d recoiled because it’d smelled like pure ethanol. It's no wonder she's currently lying down on the couch, giggling because her toes barely reach Gammon's thick thigh, no matter how much she wiggles them. 

Daegan sighs because she is going to be a handful on the way home. He's pretty sure her building doesn't even have an elevator either. He starts planning on how to bait her into walking, he'll probably use a burger or something; she's a sucker for fast food when she's drunk. 

“Dija? Dija!” Gammon pokes at her toes. “Guestroom?” 

Dija nods and makes grabby hands at him and he sighs as he gets up, tucking his arms under her legs, getting her in a princess carry. 

Daegan panics, he can't spend the night here! “I uh, was planning on driving us home later, it's okay-” He flounders, trying to get up quickly, but then loses his balance and sits back down. 

Gammon chuckles, “Look at her, man. She needs bed and like a gallon of water. This isn't the first time she's needed to sleep it off here. I'll be right back.”

And that's what Daegan is worried about. With no Dija as a buffer, it'll just be the two of them, alone, with Daegan's negative thoughts about Gammon disappearing  rapidly. It doesn't help that he now knows the alcohol is affecting him a bit more than he'd thought, after trying to get up.  _ Fuck. _ Maybe he can feign sleep for when Gammon comes back? He thinks about it too much because before he's chosen a route, Gammon is sitting back down, a bottle of water in his hand. 

“Pretty sure she’d passed out the second I put her on that bed.” Gammon snorts, the bottle of water crinkling as he opens it. 

“You put a garbage can near her, yeah?”

“This ain't my first rodeo, sweetheart.”

Daegan's eyes widen at the nickname use and he just laughs softly, hoping to diffuse the tension that he's pretty sure only he can feel. A buzzing sound from his pocket makes him jump. Gammon watches him tilt his hips up to get his phone out and he rolls his eyes once he sees the screen.

 

**Khadija:** **_Ur welcum 😘_ **

“Who's texting you so late?” Gammon asks. “Boyfriend?”

“Uhh no, it's Dija.” Daegan flushes as he texts Dija back. 

 

**You're the WORST.**

 

“So your boyfriend isn't worried about where you are tonight?” 

Daegan has no choice but to look up at that. Gammon's looking at him like he  _ really _ wants the answer to be no and Daegan hates to admit that it's been awhile since someone has looked at him like that. He's also loathe to admit that Dija was right; there  _ has _ been an undercurrent between him and Gammon for awhile now, but Daegan has shoved it down because he knew it wasn't healthy. But now, they're alone, Dija is probably fast asleep and won't walk in on them, and Daegan has enough alcohol in him that the last shred of resistance is disappearing fast. 

He makes very meaningful eye contact with Gammon and shakes his head. “No boyfriend.”

Gammon's expression practically lights up and he smiles predatorily. “I think you should come sit over here.”

It takes Daegan a second, but he realizes that Gammon didn't pat the couch, he patted his lap.  _ Okay, this is happening. _ He takes a big swig of water as if to fortify himself before he makes his way over. 

Both of Gammon's arms are resting along the back and the arm of the couch, his thighs just waiting for Daegan. Daegan could sit off to the side, but he's in too deep now; he straddles Gammon's lap and can't help the full body shiver that courses through him. It's suddenly  _ a lot _ with Gammon between his thighs and Daegan rests his hands against his solid chest. 

“What do you want?” Gammon's voice is the quietest he's ever heard it. His arms wrapping around Daegan, hands resting on his waist. 

Daegan's fingers squeeze the firm pectorals under the thin cotton tank top. It's been so long since he's been with someone and if he was honest, his hand just isn't cutting it anymore. He misses being  _ wanted _ and with the way Gammon's fingers are sliding up under his shirt, his brain leaves him all at  once, so all he can muster is, “Everything.” 

“Good,” is Gammon's response and that's the last of their conversation. One hand is sliding up Daegan's back, the other pulling him by the chin so Gammon can lightly bite at his lips before diving in.

It feels so fucking good. Daegan's mouth just can't leave Gammon's alone and by the groans from the man underneath him, there are no complaints. He settles into slowly grinding against Gammon, arms wrapped around his neck. Both of Gammon's hands are grasping his ass, urging him to keep rolling his hips like that. They're both hard now, and fuck, Daegan hates his jeans right now, they're too tight and he can tell Gammon is struggling too. He pushes himself back a little, Gammon groaning in protest, but then Daegan is deftly undoing Gammon's belt and fly and he’s back on board. 

“Fuck yeah, sugar.” Gammon tilts his hips up, even with Daegan on his lap and they both tug the denim and the boxer briefs down enough that Gammon is pretty much 

exposed. 

Daegan can't even wait to wrap his fingers around the best looking cock he's seen in awhile. It's so hot and Gammon's hips buck up as he strokes him slowly. He thumbs the tip and Gammon's head lolls back against the couch, his hands grasping desperately at Daegan's ass. 

“Get these fucking pants off.” Gammon says, slapping his ass.

Daegan wants nothing more than to be naked right now anyways, so he pushes himself off Gammon's lap and yanks his clothes off before settling down again. There's something so thrilling about being completely naked on top of someone still pretty much dressed. The denim of Gammon's jeans is soft on Daegan's ass and without missing a beat, he resumes jerking him off. Gammon is groaning beneath him, it's a heady feeling to be the one making him sound like that. 

But it's not like he's quiet either; Gammon's hands keep massaging his ass, trying to pull him closer. Daegan's resigned himself to heavy breathing and moaning as Gammon  _ finally  _ gets a good enough grip to pull them chest to chest. One hand stays on an ass cheek while the other grips them both and starts stroking. Daegan's hands twist themselves into Gammon's tank top, his hips pumping with Gammon's strokes. 

At this rate, it'll be over before he even knows he's come, but they've done enough waiting, dammit. He wants the buzzy feeling at the base of his spine to explode already, so he starts moaning encouragement into Gammon's ear. He feels a hot huff against his neck and the grip around their cocks has gotten tighter. “Yeah, oh fuck yeah, come on,  _ come on! _ ” Daegan scrunches his eyes shut as his orgasm crashes into him, he's spilled onto Gammon's still pumping hand and groans loudly when he feels the heat of  Gammon's release spreading over his own. 

Daegan presses his forehead against Gammon's neck, his breathing slowly returning to normal. It feels like Gammon has gone boneless beneath him, but Daegan feels pretty spent himself so he's not complaining. 

Gammon nudges Daegan up and they get a good look at the mess between them. He flushes a little but then Gammon wipes his hand on his shirt and then whips his shirt off. 

It's a flashback to that hot as hell day, where Daegan's mouth literally went dry at the sight of Gammon's naked chest. It must show in his expression because Gammon's tutting at him. 

“Need some time in between, sugar.” He smirks, eyes looking impossibly fond for a second. 

“Sorry, it's uh, been awhile,” Daegan apologizes but it's more so for himself than Gammon. After one orgasm, he’s apparently thirsty for All Things Gammon.

“I guess I just have to make sure there's not so much time in between.” Gammon chuckles. His hands slide over all of the available skin in front of him, as if committing it to memory. He looks up, “Are you still plannin’ on driving home tonight?”

Daegan shrugs with a poorly hidden grin on his face, “Dunno, is there another guest room available?”

Gammon squeezes his ass cheeks again, “Oh for you, sweetheart? You can stay in the master bedroom.” 

 

\-----

 

The room is dark even though Daegan is sure it's morning, but he also doesn't really care, because Gammon's bed is the most comfortable thing he's ever slept on and he'll happily spend the rest of his life here. 

There's a heavy arm wrapped around his waist and Daegan just settles into the comfortable feeling of being held. Not so deep down, he knows he's got a  _ lot _ to mentally unpack once he leaves, but he's in no rush. Gammon had been so tender with him since they got upstairs last night and Daegan finds himself not hating himself for what he's done. In the long run, this will probably help him out job wise, and if he gets regular orgasms too? Well shit, sign him the fuck up. 

“Stop thinkin’ somuch.” Gammon groans into the back of Daegan's neck. “Sleep more.”

“Sorry.” He hugs the arm around his waist and smiles at the pleased groan from behind him. Daegan shuts his eyes and happily drifts off. 

 

\----

 

Daegan is up, showered (although not too much proper bathing happened with Gammon in there too) and dressed before Dija makes an appearance in the kitchen. 

Gammon's got his first cigarette of the day going and they both smile at Dija shielding her eyes from the sunlight streaming in. 

“Coffee?” Daegan offers. 

“Can I have it in a bucket?” Dija's voice is much deeper and groggier than Daegan has ever heard it. She shuffles over, her clothes in various stages of disarray and her toque barely sits on her head. 

“Do we need to have a moonshine intervention?” Gammon teases. “I figured you wouldn't go back after the last time.”

Dija glares at him over the rim of her big coffee cup. “Fuck off, boss.” There's no real fire in her words so Gammon just laughs it off. It takes her almost two cups before she stops glaring at everything and actually joins in on the conversation. “So what'd you guys do after I bailed?”

Daegan's eyes immediately lock on Gammon's because he's not sure he could answer without giving it away and he'd rather lord Dija's hangover over her more than have her realize she was right. 

“Some horse racing thing came on.” Gammon shrugs. “Apparently Rowan here, is very into  _ riding _ .” The bastard smirks, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Daegan chokes on his own mouthful of coffee and looks over at Dija. She's staring at him like she's piecing something together and he knows he's been made when her eyes widen and her shit-eating grin is back.

“Riding, huh, Ro?” The smugness just radiates off of her. “Why don't you tell me alllllll about your love of horse racing while you buy me French fries for breakfast?” 

“Ugh, fine,” he caves. He'd had all of like ten minutes to lord over her and now she's never going to let him live it down. 

Gammon sees them off at the front door, but before Daegan can follow Dija out, Gammon's got him pressed against the door, away from prying eyes. “I think you should come visit me in my office more often, sugar. I wanna know how much you love riding too.” He leans in and kisses Daegan like his life depends on it. 

Once they break for air, Daegan nods and grins, “Yes, Sir,” 

Dija honks the horn and Daegan jumps, but pecks Gammon's lips one last time before hauling ass out to the car. 

“I was coming!” 

She snorts, “Sure you were, Ro.”

“Oh shut up.” Daegan gets behind the wheel and Dija buckles into the passenger side. 

“You owe me so much for that btw.”

“For bailing halfway through the night?”

She starts listing things off on her fingers. “For leaving you two alone, for making sure you both had some booze to loosen you up, to make sure I blacked out so I wouldn't hear anything.” She smiles widely. “You. Are. Welcome.”

Daegan can't help but smile. “The most I'm willing to owe you is a large fries.”

Dija cackles, “Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! There is a possibility that this may turn into a series, but based on how finicky my writing streak is, it may be awhile!


End file.
